pacthelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Xolga
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for the Xolga and Mr. Toko series. Xolga is the protagonist of Xolga and Mr.Toko and Xolga and Mr.Toko Again, who is formerly a detective who works in Reton with his boss Walter. Appearance As a human Xolga, in his human body, has shoulder-length messy black hair. He has dark brown eyes and wears an orange-black-grey suit. As a teddybear His teddy bear form is simply a brown teddy bear with black eyes and has a red ribbon tied on his neck. Personality Xolga was described to be a hot-tempered and hard to approach young talented detective. Although sometimes he talks rude, basically Xolga is a good person. He became friendlier through time, but he never showed being comfortable when Mr.Toko is around, but he also doesn't want to lose a friend like Mr.Toko. He showed his other side a few times, but it never lasted long. History Xolga originally lived in West Cigam. His family had 3 people, him, Aro, the father, and Ryoko, the mother. He also has 2 cousins, Mako and Kai who are siblings. When Ryoko gave birth to Xolga, she was drunk and instead of writing Ryota in the baby registration, she wrote Xolga. There goes his name. When he was a little kid, Aro ran away from home to follow his dream, leaving Ryoko and Xolga in despair. Xolga then ran away from home too, going to Kai and Mako's house. In this time, he messed up with Kai's hair and wanted to give him a haircut next time he needs it. Xolga went to Cigam High but dropped out in his 5th year. Feeling like everyone's burden, Xolga went to Reton to become a detective, hoping to find his dad. Here he met Walter, who let him work at his office. He began to work here at 17 years old. When he was 19, when everything started, Kai phoned him. He wanted Xolga to know that Mako's birthday would be next Saturday and wanted him to come celebrate with them. The next thing he knows, Walter got him a kid assistant who called himself Mr. Toko and claiming he's 21. The first case of Mr.Toko which got them turned into strange shapes is searching for a cursed locked for Linda. They wouldn't have to become teddybears and egg-shaped beings if Linda went herself, but she was going home to see the new episode of Figure Boredom. Xolga found the room which had the locket inside, but Mr.Toko fell and lost his consciousness. Xolga had to go and see it on his own. But unfortunately, just when he touched the locket, a strange light came from it, and everything became blurry. Xolga passed out. When he woke up, Mr.Toko was a huge guy standing in front of him. "You got smaller", said Mr.Toko. He also touched the locket, and touched the floor, opening a way to another world. Their adventure chasing the locket began. Later on, Xolga met their God, Pacthesis. She told him the way to stop the locket, and that was "I have a dream, so let me dream it". Xolga then dreamed everything turned back to normal, but there was something unsual, as Aro was working at the detective office and Kai didn't phone him back. He realized it was all a dream created by The Locket, and that it digested Xolga's body. At the end, Mr.Toko, in his human form, came into the locket and saved him. Xolga and Mr.Toko ended. In Season 2 - Xolga and Mr.Toko Again, Xolga was shown to be friendlier and happier in Season 1, as the story is about Mr.Toko, so Xolga doesn't really stand out. Trivia * His first appearance was in a comic by Pacthesis which was never uploaded called Halo's Gate * Pacthesis created him at the age of 13 * He likes card games, gadgets, and driving * He dislikes the color green, spray tan, and puddings * He was originally supposed to be named "Ryota", but his mother was drunk while filling out the information for his birth certificate and instead wrote "Xolga"